


Perdus

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper Is Cute, Chopper and Sanji watch, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, For change, Friendship, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Roronoa Zoro is lost, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, To cute for Zoro and Sanji, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Prompt du jour (03/07/20) – Puisque que je te dis que nous sommes pas perdus !
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Perdus

C’était toujours pareil. Il fallait que Zoro les paume quelque part sur le chemin du retour au Sunny. Sanji et Chopper se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de soupirer. 

Les débarquements sur les îles habitées avaient la même routine qu’ils faisaient maintenant sans même attendre les indications de la navigatrice. Jinbei et Brook s’occupaient des réserves de Cola, Nami et Robin s’occupaient de changer les trésors qu’ils trouvaient en mer à une maison de change et d’avoir des informations sur le temps de recharge du Log Pose. Usopp et Franky se chargeaient de refaire les réserves de bois et d’outils en tout genre pendant que Chopper et Sanji utilisaient Zoro en mule pour la nourriture et les produits médicaux. 

Et les groupes se faisaient tourner la lourde tache de baby-sitter Luffy tour à tour. 

Les trois hommes allaient au marché en premier, où le coq faisait de nombreuses commandes aux producteurs locaux ou encore aux revendeurs plus importants pour ensuite prendre de quoi nourrir l’équipage pour minimum deux jours, avant de se diriger vers les hôpitaux et pharmacies où le plus jeune se faisait une joie de découvrir les nouvelles avancées médicales.

Aucuns des deux hommes ne faisaient de commentaire sur ce dernier dont les yeux s’illuminaient à chaque nouvelle présentation. Mais les sourires doux sur leurs lèvres en disaient assez. 

Selon l’heure à laquelle ils finissaient les courses, le blond et le renne laissaient Zoro mener leur petit groupe pour rentrer au Sunny (lire ici balader, parce qu’ils savaient très bien que le chemin allait être à l’opposé du bateau). 

C’était ce qu’ils avaient fait aujourd’hui, en se disant qu’ils avaient le temps vu qu’il était encore tôt avant de devoir ramener le sabreur par d’autres moyens. Souvent un coup de pied au cul ou ses mains jointes aux celles de ses deux camarades.

Sauf que la pluie les avait pris de surprise. Et oui, c’était ça d’avoir tellement l’habitude des équipes qu’ils faisaient et de ne plus écouter totalement attentivement les indications de Nami. 

« Marimo arrête de faire la tête de mule ! » hurla-t-il, ses bras se serrant sur sa poitrine pour gagner un peu de chaleur. 

Il pestait autant parce qu’il était trempé que parce que Zoro ne voulait pas écouter et que ses courses du jours prenaient l’eau. 

« Puisque que je te dis que nous sommes pas perdus ! »

« Évidemment qu’on l’est avec ton sens de l’orientation aussi nul que la possibilité que Luffy n’ai pas faim un jour ! »

Chopper les regarda à moitié mortifié par la vitesse dont la dispute avait éclaté et à moitié blasé. Ils avaient tous l’habitude maintenant, même Jinbei, de cette drôle façon pour les deux hommes avaient de discuter mais ce n’était pas le moment, il fallait rentrer !

Et le petit renne savait très bien comment atteindre ses deux compagnons pour qu’ils se calment tout deux rapidement.

« Mes médicaments... » fit-il, en appuyant un peu sur le ton tristounet. 

Sanji et Zoro s’arrêtèrent à la seconde même où il finit sa phrase pour se regarder avec gêne. Le premier se massa l’arrête du nez pendant que le deuxième poussa un soupir.

« Ok. » s’avoua vaincu le sabreur « On va par où ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant d’enfin mener la marche, rapidement suivit des deux autres. Aucuns des deux hommes ne remarquèrent l’air amusé du plus jeune. Ça marchait à chaque fois.


End file.
